


Наблюдатель

by TinARu



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, UST, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: По всегда наблюдал.





	Наблюдатель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Киберпанка на ФБ-2018 на дайри.

По всегда нравилось наблюдать за людьми. Такими живыми, яркими, многогранными. Они напоминали красочные и вместе с тем трагичные карты таро. Или больше походили на сложные механизмы прошедших веков, где скрежет винтов, гул от паровых труб и грохот металла соединялись в идеальную симфонию жизни. А еще люди казались ему продолжением самой Земли. Они были детьми, губившими свою мать, требующими столь много, что та задыхалась от жадного «хочу-дай-еще». Люди были безмерно ужасны, невежественны, бесконечно порочны, и По обожал их за это. А еще за умение смеяться, дышать, чувствовать, любить. Столь прекрасные, они завораживали его, поэтому он упрямо продолжал удерживать отель на плаву, заботясь о нем. Отель был По, а сам По был отелем. Он сделал из себя приют, где готов был утолить жажду в домашнем уюте у каждого посетителя. Люди не привыкли заботиться о самих себе, но у них все еще был По, и он готов был помочь. 

Такеши Ковач не хотел заботы. Такеши Ковач хотел есть, напиваться, курить, заниматься сексом и спать. Он был первобытнен в своих желаниях, но вместе с тем держал их под жестким контролем. И По поневоле залюбовался этим диким зверем, прятавшимся в клетке выдуманных запретов и старых тайн. Любовался телом Элиаса Райкера и жаждал проникнуть глубже. Потому что Такеши Ковач делал Райкера опасным и интересным. Он запрокидывал голову, когда желал прикончить оставшиеся в стакане последние капли виски, и По мечтал приникнуть к чужой шее губами и руками, которых по сути и не имел. Он любовался сильными пальцами, сбитыми костяшками и желал вылизать небольшие ранки языком. Он мечтал слиться с этим мощным телом, проникнуть в такие глубины, в которых никто никогда не бывал до него. Если бы только можно было проникнуть в стэк, взломать его, забрать себе Такеши навечно и жить с ним в старом отеле! Но По не смел. Он привык наблюдать.

О, и он наблюдал. 

Наблюдал за Ковачем в душе, когда тот, полностью обнаженный, закрыв глаза, словно в коматозе, упирался ладонями в облупившуюся плитку. Наблюдал, как тот беспокойно спал. Наблюдал, как Такеши одевался, перезаряжал пистолет, оглаживал тату на руке, пил в одиночестве. Смотрел и записывал сотни видео, чтобы потом воспроизвести, когда одиночество схватит капканом. 

И в тот вечер он тоже смотрел. Как можно было отвернуться, прекратить запись, упустить хоть одно мгновение? Ведь тогда бы По не увидел, как сильные руки разрывают белоснежное платье и с силой стискивают нежные бедра в грубой ласке. Пропустил бы жадные поцелуи-укусы, пальцы, пропадающие между женских бедер, голую мощную спину и красивые ягодицы. Они были великолепны, По знал, что такая красота присуща лишь людям. Живая, плавящаяся. Он неотрывно записывал, как Такеши проникает членом в раскинувшуюся перед ним Мириам Бэнкрофт, как она стонет и проводит острыми ногтями по этой роскошной спине, оставляя кровавые полосы. Они рычали, перекатывались по постели, и не было ничего, что По желал бы сильнее, чем оказаться на месте этой бледнолицей шлюхи. 

Какими бы были прикосновения Такеши? Яростными или более нежными? Проникал бы он так же пальцами, растягивая По, подготавливая его? Кусал бы его Ковач за загривок, вбиваясь сзади членом, вытрахивая даже намек на мысль, заставляя забывать все на свете? Двигался бы он так же резко, размашисто, безумно? По хотел знать. По хотел ощутить Такеши в себе. Но ему оставалось лишь наблюдать.

Когда Мириам уходила, По вежливо предложил ей бокал мартини. На дорожку. Но она лишь сделала то, что люди делали всегда - удивила его.

— Полцарства, дорогой, за запись, которую ты сделал там, наверху. 

— Я отдам вам ее бесплатно, мадам, — улыбнулся он.

По был вечным наблюдателем. И иногда ему это зверски надоедало.


End file.
